Kaze No Stigma: The Wrath of the Darkness
by SapphiRubyCrys
Summary: This is the Second season for Kaze no Stigma. That's all I'm gonna reveal. If you want to know what will happen. Read this fic. You don't want to miss this. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! The name's Alex and I'm writing my second KNS fanfic. Hope you like it! ^_^**

**Narration **

Normal

* * *

**It's been a few weeks since the last episode. Every thing is back to normal, that is for now. Soon, our heroes will have to face their challenges and live through it together but for now Ayano and Ren went back to their routine and Kazuma pops in now and then. They still go to missions. Kazuma still teases Ayano and Ayano still chases Kazuma with her Enraiha while Ren watches the bickering couple. Yeah everything's normal pretty much but there's one thing that is well bugging our fiery princess.**

**Ayano's Pov:**

School finished and now Yukari, Nanase and me are going to our Favourite bakery. We soon sat in the few available seats and ordered our cakes. Yukari started up a conversation about boys and relationships and my stupid mind wavered to the one and only pervert Kazuma. I remembered the time when Kazuma gave up and lost control over himself and I had to fight him to get him back to his thick senses.

Then I remembered how I defeated him for the first time and how Ren told me that I invoked the Crimson flame, I actually invoked the Divine Flame.I'm so great, but my feeling was cut short when Kazuma didn't even get a scratch from my attack which is a good thing but I'll never say that out loud. Anyways, He wanted to settle the score and made me fall down directly on the hard ground. THE NERVE OF THAT GUY! Ugh he makes me sooooooooo angry. HMPH!

Then he did something I never expected, HE KISSED MY NECK! Not only that when I pushed him away he actually said,"_ You'd better be ready I'm selfish and greedy, you know." _ I mean what was that all about! Those words haunt me even to this day. After we came back he treated me like before, heck after a three weeks passed he left without even saying goodbye and I haven't seen him till now and 7 days have passed. That idiotic, perverted moron. He ticks me off so much but still, what did he mean by those words...

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone's hand shaking me senselessly. I blinked my eyes several times to come out of my daze and looked at the hand. It was Nanase's. I asked her what was wrong. Yukari answered for me," Well we should ask you that Ayano. You were pulling weird expressions and in the middle you held your neck and blushed. So...does it have something to do with Ka-Zu-Ma.?"

Oh boy what did she mean? She hit the spot. I blushed real hard that's for sure.I have my pride to take care of, so I argued back," Of course not.! Who would I think about that idiot! I hate him!"

Then Nanase said from behind," Ooo Ayano's got it bad. Come on Ayano you're totally in love with Kazuma, it's written all over your face. Why won't you just admit it?" GOD! my friends are killing me. "Nanase I don't love him, heck I don't even like him. He's a perverted moron. okay! End of discussion! Oh Boy my cake is so good. Mmm.. delicious."

I thought that will distract them but apparently luck was not on my side _again. _This time Yukari said," Ayano stop changing the subject girl. We're your best friends we know you love him and I also think that Kazuma has feelings for you. Don't you agree Nanase?" "Yeah I do. Yukari is right. Did you notice that when he looks at you he has a really tender expression." Saying that Nanase and Yukari started giggling.

That's it my friends have gone bonkers. How could they even think that? So I said," Even if I love him, which I don't. There is no way that Kazuma loves me. I just know it." _He still loves Tsui Ling after all_. There is no place for me in his heart. I know that. I shouldn't hope this way.

I barely heard my friends ask me why I think like that. I just gave them a smile and shook my head and left after I bid them good bye. I was soon at my home and Ren was there to greet me,"Nee sama how was your day?" I smiled at my favourite cousin who's been through a lot with me and answered," It was fairly good, Thanks Ren. How was yours?" He chuckled lightly and said," Apart from Kanon and Tatsuya trying to kill each other, everything went fine Nee sama." I laughed lightly in response.

We started walking towards the household. Ren then said," Nee sama Uncle Jugo has asked for me and you. He has something important to tell us." Finally since Pandemonium we haven't had a decent mission. I nodded and then gave my bag to my personal maid and friend Arimi chan and then followed Ren to the meeting.

There I saw my father, Uncle Genma and someone else who pissed me off right THEN and THERE!" KAZUMA!" He lazily turned his head towards me and said in a bored tone," Oh Hey Princess. How are ya?" I just want to kick the look on his face," You! What the hell do you think you're doing here? Where the hell have you been? What the hell have you been doing?" I just blurted out those questions, showing all my fury.

For which he replied rubbing his ears," Ow You know Princess one day I'll definitely turn deaf because of your looooud voice." Ugh he officially ticked me off."WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU MORON!" For this he just replied with a smirk,"Wow calm down princess. Don't tell me that you missed me so much that you actually gone mad."

That's it," Like I care! Who the hell will miss you!" This time the moron said," Ayano you do realise that you've been saying hell almost every time you speak." That smirk on his face. Ugh... I was so angry that I summoned Enraiha when I felt Ren trying to restrain me and father clearing his throat reminded me that there were three more people in the room and that there was a important task we must discuss.

So, I took a deep breath, dematerialised Enraiha and settled down next to the moron Kazuma.I swear I heard Kazuma chuckle lightly. Whatever I turned my attention to my father and said," Forgive me for my rude behaviour Father and please tell us the reason for summoning us."

He first looked at my face seeing that I was calm enough to understand him he started speaking," I sent Kazuma to the north side where the water clans live. It seems that there have been disturbing and unexplainable deaths. From what Kazuma has gathered it appears to be a Dark magic user. "

He was about to continue but I interrupted," But Father how did you know in the first place, The water clans don't actually rely on others." Father smiled and continued," Patience Ayano I'm getting to that. As I was saying, The person behind the deaths, killings appears to be a Dark magic user but there's something about his magic. According to the traces left by his magic it appears to be a Dark _Fire_ Magic user."

_Fire_ magic user.I widened my eyes in shock while Ren beside me responded by saying" What!". My father turned to Ren and said,"Yes Ren a Fire magic user. Not only that the person who was found dead had no traces of his own magic."

I reacted to it by standing and saying," Father that's impossible! You know that we still have our energy around us for at least 2 to 3 days after we die. Maybe they found him late." Please be true. I knew I was panicking,it was bad. Then I felt something squeeze my hand. I turned to look at the person holding my hand. It turned out to be Kazuma. He squeezed my hand again which really calmed me down. I again sat down. Then I noticed Uncle Genma shake his head and said," As the next Kannagi Leader you must learn to control your emotions Ayano Kannagi."

I flinched back because of the force behind his words. I bend my head down and I didn't expect Kazuma to speak for me," Old man you're being too hard on her. This is something she never faced." I looked at Kazuma. Through his expressions I could see that he didn't like Uncle Genma's force on me. I didn't expect this that's for sure.

Uncle Genma calmly argued back,"So what! She is the future leader of the Kannagis she must and should learn how to control her emotions." The way he said emotions seemed a bit off and sad in a sort of way. I didn't understand, it was like he was speaking from experience or something."

From beside me Kazuma chuckled with no humour and said," Well _Father _everyone can't be balanced like you or I should say emotionless." That's it I have to stop him. He's going too far. I could see that Uncle Genma was taken back though he barely showed it. I placed my hand on Kazuma's shoulder and said," Calm down Kazuma. Uncle Genma is right. As future leader of the Kannagis I must and will learn to balance my feelings." Then I turned to Uncle Genma and said," Thank you Uncle Genma for pointing my mistake. Now I can rectify it. Father I'm alright now continue."

Father sighed and continued," Well the dead people who were found instantly after their death were also drained of energy. So, we must be guarded and we must find the killer before it's too late. We'll all be taking part in this. Ayano, Kazuma and Ren all your other missions have been canceled. Your only priority is this mission. Is it clear?"

We three nodded and then we got up but I heard my father say again,"Kazuma, I'll be paying you a high price for your services." What! Kazuma is going to work for money again. I turned my attention towards Kazuma to see if he would refuse but that idiot said," Thanks Jugo. Well I'll be taking rest for today. See you all."Of course he'll say that. It's my fault that I expected any different. I sighed and walked out with Ren and Kazuma. I started saying," Kazuma you are so selfish. Working for money again. I mean the world is facing such danger and you want money."

To my rant he replied," What else can I do Ayano? A man's gotta live. To live he needs money. This mission is really dangerous. So, I'll be using my powers a lot. I need to feed myself and enjoy other luxuries you know." He then turned to look at me. I turned away with a 'Hmph' saying that ' You'll never change you moronic pervert."

He chuckled lightly in response and said," Well Ayano that's why you love me right!" What! That made my cheeks go in flames. I blushed so hard that it turned as red as a Rose. I quickly tried to cover myself," Wh..What ..are you ta.. talking about! I don't lo.. love you." He smirked and answered back,"Yeah that's why you're blushing."

He's killing me. "I hate you Kazuma Yagami." I turned my head away again. I heard him chuckle and say," Ayano look at me." I simply stubbornly replied," Why? I don't want to."

I again heard him say," Ayano please look at me." Something in his tone made me turn my head towards him. He looked very serious. He said," Ayano if you come across something, anything suspicious. Don't jump into it. Wait for me. Do you understand?" I nodded mechanically. I never saw him looking like that. I could actually see a tint of worry in his eyes. Could he actually care for me. I asked him," Why?" He sighed and said,"Because I don't want anything to happen to you.I can't lose you."

That startled me and I blushed again. He never said that. His voice interrupted my thoughts," Promise me Ayano. Promise you'll wait for me." I nodded and said okay. He sighed but with relief this time and then that sly smile of his returned again,"Well I'm looking forward to work together again Partner. See ya! Oh and Partner try not to hinder me." What did he just say! He smirked and waved bye and left flying to his apartment. I still shouted," LIKE HELL I WILL!"

Then I placed my hand on my heart . WOW! my heart is still beating so fast. I looked around for Ren but he was nowhere to be found. So I just went to my room and had a long nice bath and went to sleep as it was too late to do anything else.

**Third Person's pov:**

We can see a tall, dark person infiltrate a sub clan of the Kannagis and kill some fire magic user's effortlessly and then absorb their energy. He brutally murders everyone and drains all their energy. Then we see him smile, his eyes red as blood and say," The Kannagi's are next. They'll not know what hit them " He roars in viscous laughter.

* * *

_**That's it for episode 1. Do you like it, dislike it, hate it or love it. Either way please REVIEW and support me. If you have any suggestions I'll gladly accept them.**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_^_^

_**ALex**_

_**xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows. They really encouraged me!Sorry I couldn't update sooner, There was a festival so I kinda got distracted. Now, I won't dilly or dally anymore. Let's get on with our episode. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Kazuma pov:**_

I woke up to my cell phone's annoying ring. I saw the caller's id as Kirika. I picked it up showing my laziness in my voice," Yo Kirika! Can't whatever the problem is wait till tomorrow? I really need a vacation." Kirika answered back rather seriously I might add,"Well sorry Kazuma for waking you up, I know you had a long day but this is really important." From the tone of her voice I guess I won't get to dilly dally after all."Alright what is it?" She sighed and said," I can't tell you on the phone. Come immediately to the Kannagi household."

I'm getting a bad feeling about this," Fine,Be there in 10." She answerd back," It better be 10 minutes and not hours. See ya!" I took a deep breath and shook my head to come to my proper senses and then looked at the time, 6:00 a.m. Man! Can't a guy get some break! This better be good.

I got ready and made my way to the Kannagi household. I soon saw Ayano heading towards the meeting room. I came up behind her saying," Morning Princess!" She jumped with a shriek and turned to look at me. Her expression at once turned from shock and nervousness to absolute anger, her cheeks flushed from it. She glared at me with all she got. I yawned in response. Her glare turned more ferocious or in my view more funny. I do have to say that I didn't intend to startle her but the result was fruitful as an angry, flustered and I dare say cute Ayano.

Even though I don't like to voice it out Ayano is really cute when she is like this or when she is nervous. That's why I like to infuriate and make fun of her so much. Though I have to say there was something off in Ayano's expression today. She looks rather tired. Like she didn't get enough sleep or had a nightmare or something.

I greeted her again as she totally started ignoring me,"You know there is a phrase called "Good morning" which you tell to greet people in the morning out of common curtsey ." She then scowled at me and said," Since when did you start wanting my good mornings Kazuma?" Why is she being so persistent? Well , I'm as stubborn as she is So, I answered her cheekily, "Since I met you princess." She huffed and sighed in response and then said," Good Morning."

I smirked in response knowing that she will yell at me but the odd thing is she didn't yell, she just looked at me, rolled her eyes and then entered the meeting room. There is definitely something wrong and I'm gonna find that out. I followed in after her and saw Ren shocked, Jugo, Kirika and Old man tensed.

Even though I don't show it that much, I really care about my brother Ren. He is one of the people besides Ayano who brought me back to life and was there for me. So, whenever Ren's nervous, sad, angry, shocked etc etc I wanna be there for him too. So, I sat to the left side of Ren as Ayano already occupied the right side and asked him," What's wrong?" He didn't answer me. He just shaked his head from side to side like he couldn't believe something.

Seeing that I won't get any information from him, I turned my attention to Jugo and asked him," Jugo what happened?" He sighed and said," One of our sub clans the Agni clan was totally destroyed." I must say that shocked me. I didn't expect another victim this quickly. From the corner I saw Ayano go berserk. She was shocked like me but there was something else that shocked her immensely. I heard her say," What! What do you mean they got destroyed! Father who is the murderer?"

Jugo looked at Ayano with concern and said," Ayano I never said it was murder. I just know that many were killed. So, now I'm asking you, Kazuma and Ren to check it out. See if there are any survivors. Also look for the cause." He then turned to me and said," Right now!" I nodded and shook Ren getting him out of his trance and then made our way out. I looked behind me and saw Ayano following us with her head down and her bangs covering her eyes.

I caught hold of her arm and said," Ayano you alright?" She then looked at me and nodded and said, "Of course I'm alright. Just let's get going!" Then she made her way towards the Jeep. '_You can't fool me Ayano. Something is bothering you' ._

* * *

We've been driving for hours and all of us were very quite. Ren occasionally exchanged words with me but Ayano kept quiet. Even when I tried to infuriate her, she would just shrug it off or call me an idiot and then would look out of the window. I sighed every time she did that but left her to her thoughts. I'm going to get it out of her soon enough.

We arrived at the scene of crime and it was like the scene at the water clan, if anything this was worse. I heard Ayano gasp and Ren widened his eyes and his mouth opened wide out of shock. I on the other hand didn't respond. I started searching for survivours and found none.

I then went to one of the corpses and checked the energy source of the murderer. Great! Then I heard Ren ask me," What wrong Nii sama?". I realised I told it outside and then beckoned him and Ayano to come closer. I said," See for yourself. What is the energy you're sensing?" I heard Ayano gasp," Kazuma I'm sensing a...wind magic user"

I chuckled humourlessly and said," Seems like we're facing more than one B*****d" I chuckled again and got up trying to sense him. '_No trace he's long gone.' _I heard Ren wonder the question in my mind," I wonder whose next. If we know whose next then we can stop them." I smirked and said," Well we don't know Ren and we don't even know how he looks like. Fantastic."

I was thinking of the possible victims when I heard Ayano say," The Kannagis are next." Did I hear her right? " What? Princess how would you know that?" She ignored my question and continued," He has eyes red as blood with an aura which is like... Toxic and he is filled with evil and he relishes murder, like it is a game or something."

I then walked towards Ayano. I can see Ren mirroring my emotions, confusion. I grabbed her shoulders and made her towards me and said," Ayano how do you know that? Ayano you are acting weird. What's wrong? Tell me. Ayano we're partners you've to tell me, tell us." I saw Ayano 's eyes water and her breath shake while saying," I'm scared..." I then said," What's scaring you Ayano. I'm here for you." Damn! Did I just say that. That's so not like me. Then again when it comes to Ayano I don't feel like jerk self. I really want to be there for her. I thought these emotions died with Tsui Ling. Apparently Ayano is bringing them back.

I noticed Ayano avert her eyes. So grabbed her face and made her eyes meet mine. We had a staring contest and I guess I won because she hugged me and said," I'm scared Kazuma because... I saw this... I... I saw.. I saw him brutally murder everyone and say The Kannagis are next and that we'll never know what hit us. I saw him with my own two eyes in my dream...nightmare yesterday" Then she started shaking and sobbing in my chest.I held her tight in my arms. I couldn't form my thoughts the only thought which was in my head was:

_What?_

* * *

**_ There finished. I know it is not as long as the first one but I wanted to end this here. I'll try to update as soon as I can. _**

**_See ya soon Amigos _**

**_Love_**

**_ALex_**

**_xxx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! I know I took a long time to update and for that Gomen! I also know that you guys want to kill me but please don't and I really apologise with all my heart.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anyone of these characters except the ones I created and this plot. He he! :P**

**Now here is the third ch!**

* * *

_**Ayano's Pov:**_

Kazuma held me tight and let me ruin his shirt while I felt Ren pat my back soothingly. I don't know why I started crying. I just don't know. I felt the victim's pain and fear as my own and I felt his...sadistic evil aura. I just couldn't contain it in, the hurt I felt from all this. God! This so out of character but I can't help it. _I gotta keep it on Girl you can do this calm down! __  
_

Soon enough my sobbing stopped, my body calmed down from the shivers I felt and my tears started to die down. So, I let go Kazuma's shirt and shrugged in his arms. That was when I realised that I was actually in his arms. Kazuma was actually hugging me. I blushed at the thought of that but it got mixed in my tear stricken face. Kazuma sensing that I wanna sit up properly loosened his hold on me but he still held onto me like I was a fragile and delicate piece of glass.

I still had my head in his chest. So, I moved away but I still kept my head down, feeling embarrassed of my sudden outburst. I still wanted keep my head down but apparently Kazuma had other ideas. So, he tilted my chin to make me look into his Brownish Crimson eyes. Ren was right there beside him looking very worried about me. One thing was common in their emotions, they both were calculating my response. So, they had their guards up.

I frowned in response and said with annoyance in my voice because of their cautious behaviour,"You know I'm not gonna get old anytime soon!". They looked at each other and then at me with no change in their expressions. Except Ren looked more worried and Kazuma became more cautious and intense.

I know they are really worried about me well at least in Ren's case but still I can't help but feel frustrated about it. I shook my head and yelled," Guys! I'm alright okay! There's nothing to worry about. I'm perfectly fine now!" but Kazuma interrupted me,"Don't kid yourself Ayano! You were sobbing and crying so much that your whole body was shivering like Hell! How is it not something to worry about!" I widened my eyes in response. His usual cool and calm composure broke into, no it can't be. Don't tell me that he's actually worried about me. He then cupped my cheeks and continued," I've never seen you like that. I was really worried Ayano. Am still worried."

I breathed out his name in response then I heard Ren's voice,"Please nee sama, Tell us what happened you know that we're always there for you. So, please tell us." I was actually stunned by the care in his voice. I knew he cared for me but to this extent that I didn't know. I smiled lightly and said,"Well, Yesterday I had a dream... a nightmare. I was here it was..it was like I was seeing through my eyes. I saw... _**him** _brutally murder everyone. I saw it with my own two eyes and when he said that the Kannagi's were next I woke up shivering, sweating from fear. It felt so real. Heck it was real! I still remember his dark face and the aura around him was almost Toxic and his blood red eyes filled with vengeance and lust for power and I ..." I noticed that I stopped. There was like a lump in my throat stopping me from speaking any further. I still can't believe that it was all true.

Then I noticed Kazuma's face changed a little bit. So I was about to ask him what was wrong but he started to say," and you immediately thought of me. The pathetic wind I conjured and how my eyes were blood red that time when I gave up in hope in myself." He smirked in a self loathing way and then I realised what he meant and anger surged in me. So, I grabbed his collar harshly and brought him face to face and yelled with all I've got," You CRAZY IDIOTIC MORONIC PERVERTED KAZUMA!" He closed his ears in response and said," Ouch Princess. I know I was pathetically out of control but you don't have to shout now!"

I glared at him and continued," Of course I'll yell at you. You need someone to knock some good needed sense into you! Don't you ever DARE to compare yourself with that vile and evil creature. Yes you went out of control and acted selfishly but you were no where near evil. You gave up on yourself for crying out loud which led you to be guided by feelings only. That's all!He brutally murdered many innocent people. So, Don't you DARE think EVER that you're EVIL! CAUSE YOU"RE NOT! GET IT! OR SHOULD I KNOCK SOME MORE SENSE INTO YOU BY GIVING YOU A KNUCKLE SANDWICH!"

By the time I finished expressing my views I was burning with Fury. How could he even get that stupid thought in that perverted brain of his? I was looking at him and he was staring back surprised by my sudden outburst. _'Well, Don't blame me buddy! You're the one who started talking absolute rubbish!'  
_

I was glaring back at him and then to my utter amazement he started laughing like a maniac. Ren was sweat dropped and fell back anime style while my anger reached it's peak. So , I shouted,"Why are the hell are you laughing Kazuma?" He reduced himself to chuckling which saved his life from me and said," You do worry and care about me don't ya _Partner." _For that I blushed and he smiled a little without any kind of sarcasm. He smiled one of those genuine rare smiles and continued," I'm glad I have someone like you who believes in me." My blush deepened and I shyly nodded and I felt Kazuma's hand on my head and he started ruffling my hair," There we go Princess now you're back to your old self Right!" I turned my head away from him childishly to think he was actually serious for a short while.

Then I heard Ren clear his throat and say while standing," Come Nii sama, Nee sama we should probably return, seeing as we're the next targets anyway." I nodded and then stood up with Kazuma. Ren quickly got into the jeep and Kazuma and I looked at each others eyes for awhile and then Kazuma broke the contact and climbed our ride and I followed him.

* * *

While driving Kazuma asked me," Do you want to tell Jugo about your nightmare?" I gave it a thought and shook my head," No, not yet at least. If it happens again and again I'll tell him." He sighed in response and said," Suit yourself " Then Ren from behind asked," You will tell us right nee sama." I smiled gently at Ren and promised," Of course I will Ren."

We soon arrived back at the Kannagi household. and reported back to Father about the incidents that took place. We also told our suspicions of how there must be more than one person behind the killings because we found a different aura this time and that we might be the next targets. This made Uncle Genma ask us why we think so to which Kazuma replied arrogantly with annoyance in his tone that it was it was sheer guts and Uncle Genma argued back and then they had a long glaring contest to which we all sweat dropped. Eventually Kazuma won as Uncle Genma said," Have it your way" and left. Kazuma soon got up and left as well.

The next few days were pretty normal. We didn't have any unwanted visitors and I didn't have any nightmares either. It was fairly good. But as usual I spoke too soon. Today after finish my works I laid down for a quite nap. This time I saw someone sad, lonely. whoever it was couldn't believe what was happening. He lost someone or something and tears were actually at the brink of falling. I couldn't see his face properly but I can feel all his sadness, fear. He felt lost, like his meaning of life is no more. Who is he? Why does he feel so familiar? As I was having these thoughts I woke up because of my of my alarm clock. Stupid Alarm! I swear that I felt close to that person. I wonder who he is.

There's one thing, this vision felt different than the last one. That's for sure.

Then I remembered that I promised Ren and Kazuma that I would tell them if I got any other vision. Frankly these visions are starting to freak me out. So, I quickly got dressed and made my way to Kazuma's apartment as Ren said that he'll be visiting Kazuma himself.

Soon, I was at his door,I knocked and knocked again. I was tapping my foot impatiently and was about to leave when Kazuma opened the door half naked. His well toned muscles, his broad shoulders, his wet brown hair made him though I hate to say it sexy.

A smirk grew on his lips and he said," Like what you see Ayano?" I blushed when I realised I was ogling him. I quickly shook my head to clear my daze and yelled to cover my embarrassment," Like Hell I Will Kazuma! I'm not one of those ladies who check good looking people out!"**{****No offence intended to anyone. :)}  
**

This only made his smirk grow bigger," So, you admit that I'm good looking eh Princess." Ugh stupid me why did I say that? Now he's gonna tease me like hell. I was really flustered which didn't help my words" Hmph! Who said that ...you ..were go..good loo.. looking. You're ... just..well twisting my words." He then responded with a playful look in his eyes," Yeah Yeah. Princess you do realise that I'm standing at my door with only my towel wrapped around the my lower part of my body and freezing my ass off in this cold weather." His smile grew mischievous as he said," Maybe Princess. Hothead Ayano Kannagi who is my partner can warm me up."

With that comment my blush just evolved from pink to crimson red and I averted my eyes . Kazuma snickered and raised his eyebrows while asking," How am I looking in your delusion right now?" Ugh I hate him! Why does he torture me so much! That's it he hit the spot. So, I shouted with all I've got," Like Hell I'll have DELUSIONS ABOUT YOU! YOU STUPID PERVERTED MORON! I HATE YOU!"

He chuckled lightly in response while I was pouting with anger," Now, now Ayano. I'm used to your loud mouth" I interrupted him by saying," What did you say!" He ignored my comment and continued," but my neighbours aren't and might report you for disturbing them or out of insecurity. Some may believe that an Earthquake occurred because of you!" That smirk! I wanna kill him right here!

I was about to shout again but he started saying," I don't think you came here for chit chat. So what's wrong?" I sighed and took a deep breath to calm down and then I remembered why I actually came here. I was gonna ask for Ren when I heard his voice," Nee sama what are you doing here. Hi nii sama. You do realise that you're half naked." I blushed and Kazuma sniggered while Ren confused looked at me and Kazuma simultaneously.

Kazuma stood aside for us to come in. Then got dressed by that time my blush died down and I told them my vision. Ren voiced out," What do you mean the vision felt different than the before one?" I shook my head and answered," I honestly don't know. It just felt different than the one before." Then Kazuma who was standing and watching my expressions asked me," In what way were they different." I gave it a thought," Maybe like I don't maybe the time it took place was different. I felt the first one was happening now but this one felt like it was from a different time I guess." Ren then said," You mean like future."  
I said," Could be. I honestly don't know and they're starting to scare me." I felt hand on my shoulder and looked up to Kazuma's face," Don't worry we'll figure it out together." I frowned and said," Are you gonna ask money?" He put on a thoughful face just to infuriate me but to my surprise he shook his head and said," **I _want_ to help you so no need of money**." I blushed and looked away and quietly mumbled "Thank you".

Ren was looking a bit uncomfortable at our exchange so he cleared his throat and was about to say something when we sensed a dark, evil and ominous aura. I started to ask," Did you..." Both of then nodded and Kazuma said," Finally those b*stards made their appearances."

We were soon at the Kannagi compound and then they appeared out of nowhere one by one. First a water magic user from water, then an earth magic user from the earth, next a fire magic user from fire, then a wind magic user from the air and finally a dark magic user coming from absolute darkness. He whispered," Hello our new victims. We are the Dark Apprentices of Lord Belial." I gasped What Lord Belial!

* * *

**There this ch done. From now on the real action starts! Look forward to the next ch and don't forget to Review. I once again apologise for my late update. I'll try to update sooner!  
**

**Oh and try to guess the person Ayano saw in her vision. The answer will come in future chapters but in the meanwhile guess.**

**See ya soon**

_**ALex**_

_**xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Konichiwa Minna!**

**Sorry I'm not updating frequently. I'm really sorry but I'm starting to get really busy. I'm really sorry. I'll update whenever I can or feel like. So, the updates will not be periodical. So, sorry once again.**

**Well I won't dilly dally anymore. Here you go,**

** Ch 4:**

* * *

_**Ayano's pov: **_

"We are the Dark Apprentices of Lord Beilial" that's what they introduced themselves as. I was shocked! No wonder they were so evil. If they are the apprentices then they definitely won't be easy to beat much less kill them. That thought raised goosebumps all over. My instincts started screaming for me to run away but I held my ground and looked intensely at them.

Then the center one began to speak while looking at each one of us," We five are the Evil Masters of the Five Elements of this world." He then gestured to the one on his left and said," This is Fuego of Fire, Inun of Water(third one of the left), Terre of Earth(Third one on the right), Kaze of Wind(The one on his right) and I'm... Shinimi of Darkness." He then smiled maliciously and continued," We are here to destroy you all next. We shall succeed to end your miserable lives. We already started by taking down your sub clan and another sub clan of the Neer Clan of Water element but there energy was far from enough. And also we have some unfinished business with the Kannagis. Don't we Jugo, Genma!"

I gasped, 'They know Father and Uncle Genma. what's going on! MY head hurts. Why do I feel like this!... I don't know sick and weak all of a sudden' Then I remembered Mom. 'Why the hell do I remember Mom all of a sudden. What's going on!' I looked at my father. He looked calm and balanced but there was a hint of sadness, despair, anger and...pain.

I then turned to look at Shinimi again. This time he shifted his gaze from Father to Uncle Genma and then again to Father and asked," Where are your spouses? Don't tell us they perished!" He smirked and then I felt anger built up in me and I clenched both my fists tightly. Apparently I wasn't the only one who was anger as I felt Ren's and even Kazuma's anger from beside me.

Then that Fire dude and wind dude turned towards and spoke at the same time," Look at what we have here...The next generation." Shinimi turned towards us and smiled," Of course you were the three who managed to stop Lord Beilial from awakening. Amazing. To think such young children could actual posses that much power which we desperately would need in the future." I narrowed my eyes and wanted to scream a thousand curses at him but I held my tongue.

Then Shinimi floated towards me a bit and said," You must be that little brat I saw with your mother. You've grown really beautiful . You have the same fiery spirit as that of your mother. I wonder...whether that's the only thing you inherited from her or you inherited something...more." I widened my eyes and he smirked and touched my cheek lightly and I moved back from his touch. It felt so cold and lifeless. It felt like all my hope was drained away from me and for a split second all I could see is darkness and no light. I felt Kazuma hold my waist and Ren hold my hand. I silently thanked them by squeezing Ren's hand and leaning onto Kazuma and recovered myself back to normal and once again faced him.

He took his hand back and floated back to his original position and continued," We have not come here to fight all of you...yet. We've only come here to tell you that you better enjoy the last few days of your pathetic lives before we destroy them." He laughed and disappeared into nothing with the others.

We were now siting in the meeting room and I turned to father and said," Alright Father tell us what really happened. You're hiding something. Why do those...Dark Apprentices know you and what did he mean I've grown and how did he know Mom!. _Daddy what's going on?" _I know I sounded desperate. I haven't called him Daddy in a long time.

Father widened his eyes in response to me calling him like that and then sighed again and asked," Tell me Ayano, what do you remember of your mother's death." I was taken aback by his question and then tilted my head while I thought hard but only remembered fuzzy images and that I felt really sad. The 4 year old self of mine didn't understand what was happening except that Mommy was in real pain and I can never ever feel or have her with me ever... I shook my head as I suddenly remembered the dream where I saw a man who was really sad gazing at someone. Why did I remember him now!.

Father took my shook as a no and started to explain," We first faced the Dark Apprentices about 13 years ago. You were still a little girl. Kazuma do you remember anything?"

I turned to look at Kazuma. He closed his eyes for a sec and then said," Well I myself was a kid. All I can remember was fear, people's life taken away and..." Why did he stop! Did he remember something bad! I couldn't hold it so I asked Kazuma desperately," And what else Kazuma!" He opened his eyes and looked at my frantic face. He then sighed and said," A bright light surrounding the city and I felt warm, safe yet pained of... losing someone..I guess. I don't exactly remember except the bright light and... Aunt Ayame's Funeral." Kazuma eyes saddened ever so lightly. Which was something I didn't expect. He never called anyone of the family with how they were related to him except for his brother. So, I was shocked when he called my mom Aunt Ayame.

Uncle Genma started to speak," What you remembered was true. That light you mentioned was formed by... Ayame san. She was not like the rest of the Kannagis. She was unique. Her powers were not merely fire but also light and warmth. She was kind hearted and always putted others before herself." His expression was so sad. He was actually sad. I then turned towards my father and looked him in the eyes, he looked back at me and we had a staring contest and then he started to say," Very well, I shall tell you how we faced the Dark Apprentices and how your...mother died."

This is it. Now, I'll know what really happened and maybe find out what my strange visions are.

* * *

**I know this is short and I haven't updated in a long time but I wanted to stop here. I'll try my best to update the next ch soon. So, keep supporting me and Thank you for all the Reviews, Favs and Follows. Oh and if you though Kazuma was OOC then I'm sorry but I thought that he can sound serious and sad when it came to people he loves and loved right!  
**

** Dai Suki Minna! ^_^**

_**Till next time,**_

_**ALex**_

_**xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Finally I found the time to write again and now I'm starting to write bit by bit and finally completed this ch! Banzai! Banzai! Banzai! Good Reading!**

* * *

**_Jugo's pov:_  
**

I now understood that it was finally the time to reveal to Ayano about her mother, my beautiful late wife who was so kind and gentle but fate took her away from me, us. My Ayame...

In the beginning whenever Ayano asked about her mother I was a bit hesitant to talk about her because Ayano knowing about her mum would change her life and way of thinking drastically. Now, seeing the fiery expression of burning confidence in her crimson eyes. I know that it's time for her to know everything. So, I close my eyes briefly and take a deep breath and then start to narrate the tragic tale of my love to my angel daughter.

_**13 years ago:**_

I was watching my lovely wife softly brushing my sweet daughter's hair. The unusual blazing ruby red hair cascading down to her waist could hold my interest forever just like her mother's similar fiery hair which was one of the many traits she possessed which attracted me to her. I then heard Ayano whisper - whine lightly into Ayame's ear with her high pitched annoyed voice," Mommy why do you always brush my hair like this? It's cho bowing! I wanna play with Nana and Yuka."

My wife chuckled lightly and replied with her gentle voice," Sweety, I love brushing your long hair and I know that you don't like it that much but you love your hair right." Tho which Ayano innocently nods abd then Ayame smiles and continued," Then you have to keep nice and clean right! Don't worry I'm almost done."

Ayano sighed and turned away from Ayame. So, that she could finish brushing her hair. I silently looked at my family who I swore to protect the rest of my life.

After she finished brushing and tying Ayano's hair in a pony. I made my appearance to which Ayano beamed and I soon heard the pitter patter of her tiny feet as she ran towards me while calling me," Daddy!" I lifeted her up in the air and she giggled in response asking me to lift her higher. I excitedly complied to her request while Ayame shook her head and said playfully," If you drop our daughter Jugo, I'll to it that someone else drops in her place."

I chuckled lightly and answered mimicking my wife's tone," Then maybe Genma is available to be dropped in my place or to the least cushion my landing." Then I heard a familiar blunt voice," No I decline such honour Jugo." Speak of the devil! I gave Ayano to Ayame and said while placing my hand on his shoulder," Oh come on Genma! You should really loosen uo! Why are you always so stiff and grumpy!" He ignored my comment and merely made his way to the meeting room. I sighed and followed in after him. Genma's really caring underneath that thick shell even though he seems grumpy and emotionless.

I sighed again and took my place and Genma sat beside me and then I remembered Young Kazuma and his baby brother who was just 7 months old and asked Genma about them. He gave out an unsatisfied sigh and answered in a disappointed tone," Kazuma's just being his weak self and getting bullied by those kids. He's already 8 yrs and soon will turn 9. His powers must have awoken now. He's hopeless. I just hope Ren won't turn out like him!"

I smiled lightly and teased him," Now, now Genma you need not have to be so strict on Kazuma. I know that you're just worried that he will get hurt but you shouldn't be pressurising him this way." Genma shook his head and responded," I'm not worried about him! I'm just disappointed to have such a hopeless child like him for a son! He is a disgrace to better straighten up soon!"

I took a deep breath and said," You sure have a weird way of showing you love and care for your son Genma. What a complicated person you are indeed." I then smiled at Genma.

He just sipped his tea and ignored my remark and I then chuckled lightly and shook my head while asking," I know you didn't just call me for chit chat. So, just let's just get straight to business." He took another sip and then set his cup down and sad," According to my sources there has been a lot of disturbing killingsand the victims energy drained out."

I knitted my eyebrows together as I never heard of such a case," How so?" Genma replied," I don't know! All I know is that every victim faced the same consequences." I started to worry and barely managed to calm myself down and I saw Genma's lips move again," That's not the worst part. The worst part is tha there were killed by different element users. Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Dark."

I took a sharp breath while Genma continued," That is all! You may want to discuss with Ayame-san. I'll leave you to it." I just mechanically nodded and we made our way outside. There we saw Kazuma talking with Ayame excitedly and Ayano looking back and forth.

Genma won't like this! As soon as I thought that, I heard his voice cold as ice call for his son. All joy and excitement which was there on Kazuma's just a few seconds ago dimmed away and was replaced by fear as he silently mde his way to his father who was sternly staring at him. He responded in a small voice," Yes..Father." Genma looked at his son emotionlessly and then ardered his son," Get back to your training now Kazuma Kannagi!"

Kazuma winced at Genma's harsh tone and replied softly," I just wanted to play with Aunt Ayame." Anger appeared on Genma's face," How dare you talk back to back to your father you ungrateful child!" Genma raised his hand while Kazuma backed away. I was about to stop Genma from doing something he would regret later but Ayame beat me to it.

She stepped between the father and son and spoke with a gentle yet firm tone with a light smile on her face," That's enough Genma it wrong for me to talk to my fav nephew!" She softly held Kazuma to her side and looked straight on with her blazing eyes which were actually burning with fire, daring Genma to continue his previous action and go against her.

The air grew so heavy that Enraiha could slice it to pieces. They kept staring into each other eyes. Having a inner battle between each other. Kazuma was clutching Ayame's kimono tightly with his small hands while Ayano looked back and forth between the two adults.

Ayame knew she had won the battle as she stood her ground and Genma knew that Ayame is very stubborn and not the type to easily give up, besides he could never hurt her as he treated her like his own sister. He heaved a sigh and turned away from her and started to walk away while saying," 30 minutes that's all!"

Ayame cleared her throat and the Genma stopped again and said," 1 hour that's all!" Ayame smiled playfully and called his name," Genma Onii-san" He sighed again," Fine! 2 hours no more!"Ayame then continued with her tone light and playful yet final," I watching you Genma Onii san don't make my nephew feel sad or afraid again." Genma grunted a bit and strode out of the house.

Ayame patted Kazuma's head and Kazuma smiled brightly and then held onto Ayame's hand while Ayano held the other. My wife turned to me and said," Shall we talk about what's troubling you after I finish playing with the kids and baby Ren? hm?" I nodded and she kissed my cheek and went outside to the garden with the kids as Ayano and Kazuma waved goodbye. I smiled and waved back.

I sighed fondly and thought , _' she knows how to handle anything.'_

* * *

**There finally Finished! I finally got a holiday to finish this ch! hope you like it or maybe loved it! I'll try to update as soon as I can! **

**Till Then,**

**_ALex_**

_**xxx**_


	6. Author Note

**Guys I've been really busy for the past few months in adjusting my self to my new school which obviously took me a life time! XD  
**

**So sorry for all the delayed updates. I'm still trying to adjust my fanfic stories with reality, please bear with me and I've also had many tests and have been ill for the past few days and now finally I'm trying to ya know co ordinate myself and become an all rounder! ;)**

**Thanks for the people who read my stories and supported me! ^_^**

**I hope that you'll all keep on supporting me!I'll keep trying to at least reach your expectations. Oh and if you have any advice for this novice I would happily recieve them just don't hurt my feelings by saying mean words* Puppy dog eyes*.  
**

_**Love you all**_

_**ALex**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
